


No Matter the Rain

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: ENOi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: You met a guy in a Coffee Shop and he quite literally takes your breath away.
Relationships: Park Donghyuk | Avin/You





	No Matter the Rain

_“I wished it was raining," he said_.

-  
When you woke up it was raining, and honestly, you were so excited you could hardly keep all of your emotions contained.

You had been waiting for a rainy day for so long that you couldn’t even remember the last rainy day you had been able to enjoy. Most of the time when it was raining all that you could do was work or go to school and you never got the time to just sit there and enjoy it, but not _today_.

Today it was Sunday. Today you got to enjoy your rainy day _exactly_ where you wanted to.

You were quick to kick of your socks off, almost falling over as you tried to get your legs out of your pajama pants and into the outfit that you had been wanting to wear pretty much all week. Your most comfortable pair of pants, a baggy shirt, and a bag with everything that you would need for a perfect day.

You hesitated as you slipped on a pair of sandals, standing at the door wondering if you should just stay inside of the apartment... It had been a while since you had gone out and since you didn’t really have anyone to hang out with it might be a little lonely to go out all on your own.

 _But_ on the flip side you had been _really_ wanting to go to a café on a rainy day. It felt like the _perfect_ college experience, and since you didn’t have any homework today, or work to worry about then it was the _perfect_ opportunity for you to wander out and forget your cares for a day.

You nodded once to yourself and then purposefully left the apartment.

A new small coffee shop had opened up recently not far from your apartment, and you had been absolutely _dying_ to try it. It was one of those cozy spots, buried away in the nook of an always hustling city, with oak wood walls, and large shiny windows.

Inside you could almost always see people in large soft hoodies typing away at their computers as they sipped from a large coffee mug with a substance inside that you knew just _had_ to be delicious.

Everyone at work had been there already. All of them going on about how good the coffee was and how nice the employees were at it had gotten you to the point in which you had started to get frustrated that you hadn’t been yet. Even all of the customers who came in everyday seemed to have something to say about the place.

So, _this_ was your absolute dream opportunity to go there and try the place out.

You practically ran down the streets, not minding the cold water droplets on your warm skin as you raced through the puddled sidewalks, only letting yourself skid to a stop once you had made it to the door of the place.

You pushed into the coffee shop and a small bell rang. The action seeming to startle whoever was working because immediately afterwards you heard a small crash, a soft: _ow_ , and watched as a mop of black hair popped up from behind the counter.

“Hi there welcome to-” The boy interrupted himself by banging his head on the front counter as he dipped into a bow. You felt your mouth cover your hand in surprise, and you stepped towards him, your free hand outstretched as you bowed as well.

“Oh my- Are... Are you okay?” You asked him softly. He laughed, giving you a pained expression as he turned his body back upwards.

“Uh, I’m used to it at this point,” he murmured back. He gave you a smile. “But enough about me, what can I get you on this rainy day?”

The person being the counter was very friendly, and despite the fact that he had to still be in a bit of pain while he was taking your order he didn’t let it show as he brewed you one of the prettiest caramel lattes that you had gotten in a while.

You took a seat near the counter at one of the tables by the windows, and pulled out your book, glancing out the window at the puddles that were gathering on the sidewalk.

“What are you doing?” You looked up in surprise when you realized that the barista was looking at you with a curious expression on his face. You smiled sideways at him and pulled the book you had packed for the day out of your bag.

“Reading,” you replied. “Just thought I would take advantage of the beautiful day.”

The boy- you glanced down at his name tag noting that his name was Donghyuk- laughed at your words, pressing his hands carefully on the counter in front of him.

“You think that a rainy day is a day to take advantage of?” He asked you. Most of the time when people accused you of liking a rainy day, you could note that it was somewhat judgmental. As if you should be ashamed that you preferred dark clouds and rain splattered streets. But Donghyuk didn’t sound like he was judging you. On the contrary, he just seemed generally curious by what you had to say.

“Of course. The cool breeze, the heavy atmosphere. The sounds of the rain as it splatters against the window,” you trailed off looking outside as you spoke. At the moment the rainfall was pretty soft. Only pitters against the glass panes telling you that there was in fact a rain pour at all. But you hoped that soon it would start pouring again like it had earlier. “I can’t explain it but when the rain starts falling in that thunderous roar, and all you can hear is it as it pounds against the building, you’re in... I don’t know, I just always feel so calm.”

When you turned back, you were a little surprised to find that Donghyuk was staring at you with careful eyes. He seemed embarrassed to have been caught and turned his face to look out the window, his cheeks flushing with color.

“I understand what you mean,” Donghyuk commented softly. “The rain can be... Healing.”

“You like it too?” You asked, honestly a little surprised. He nodded.

“Late night walks in the rain are the prettiest,” he replied. “Sometimes me and my friend Jinwoo will go out together when it isn’t raining too hard.”

You smiled softly.

“I wish you could star gaze on a rainy night,” you admitted. “It would make the night perfect. Just walking outside with someone, hand in hand, looking up at the sky.”

Donhyuk laughed at your words, dragging you out of your head for a moment and back to the starry-eyed boy in front of you. While you felt like you should be embarrassed for your clearly _ridiculous_ statement, the minute that you looked at Donghyuk, the shame left your body.

It wasn’t often that you meant someone that seemed like they were genuinely interested in what you had to say. Especially not a boy and _especially_ not a boy as cute as Donghyuk.

But the way that Donghyuk was gazing at you, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted in a smile. You were suddenly struck with an odd feeling that you weren’t really used to. Like... He actually _wanted_ to be talking to you.

You couldn’t help yourself. You leaned forward on your hand, your book sliding down flat on the counter for the first time since you had arrived there.

“How has your shift been so far?” You asked him. Setting aside the rainy conversation for the moment. He shrugged.

“Slow,” was what he decided on after a short moment of thought. “A few of my friends visited earlier. They’re pretty much the only people I’ve seen so far.”

“Besides me,” you said, bordering on giddy. The statement made Donghyuk smile.

“Besides you,” he agreed. “Does that mean you’re planning on keeping me company?”

You looked down at the book on the counter and placed your hand over top of it. Donghyuk watched you, an air of curiosity surrounding him as you the slid the book towards you on the table, and down into your lap, stowing it away in your bag.

You looked back up at him and smiled.

“I guess it does,” you agreed softly.

You didn’t often click with people very quickly. It was easy for you to get bored of a conversation and to return to the activities that you were meaning to get done before everything had happened in the first place. Unluckily for you, that usually meant that even when you _did_ click with people (which again, was rare) your conversations usually fell flat. People just assumed that you weren’t very interested in them or the conversation.

But Donghyuk, didn’t seem to be one of those people.

“What book are you reading anyways?” He asked you. As he spoke, he walked around the counter, setting a rag to the side as he approached you. He smiled at you softly, seeming to find solace in the surprise on your face at his approaching body.

You looked down at your hands.

“Oh, uhm.” You looked back up and smiled. “It’s called the Drifting House. It’s a number of short stories about people who feel out of place. Not really sunshine and lollipops but I thought this would be a good time to check it out.”

You gestured to the window, and Donghyuk laughed, taking a seat at the table as well.

“I suppose the stormy stories have to be explored at some point,” he murmured softly. “But I don’t ever look at sad stories. I prefer the ones with happy endings.”

You laughed at the concept, the idea of a happy ending was so silly, something that so many people sought for but was so difficult to achieve anyways. Everyone around you these days seemed to be a pessimist. You never met a single person these days that looked onto the world in as positive a manner as you.

And you always did look on it in a positive manner. Even when you were down, you knew that realistically, the sun would rise eventually.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Donghyuk mumbled, his cheeks turning a shade of crimson as he sat there in front of you. “I just like it when the two main love interests get together in the end. Or the main character finally accomplishes their lifelong goal. Or they find their missing dog.”

Donghyuk sighed and looked out into the rain.

“I mean imagine a story about two lovers. They meet one day in the rain and spent the most magical time together. The story just illustrates them as they bond in the rain, enjoying one another’s company, but when the rain stops, they don’t see one another again.”

You leaned forward on the table, your elbow digging into the smooth wood in fascination at Donghyuk’s words. You knew that he had more to tell, and you wondering exactly what it would be.

“ _Until_ the next time it rains. Again, and again the story is the same. They meet when it’s raining, they have a magical time, and then when the rain stops once again, they are alone. One day, one of them, the boy, proposes, but even the rain can’t hide the girl’s tears and hesitation.

She cries out, wondering what they did to deserve this, why they can’t be together all the time. How he could ever love her, when he can’t even see her every day of the year. And just like that he gets down on his knees in the puddles in the ground takes her by the hand-”

He interrupts his flow to take your hand in his, startling you up just so. His eyes are so wide and genuine.

“No matter what the circumstance, when I see you my heart feels happy. I look forward when dark clouds flood the sky because I know that it means I will see you. What’s the point in spending the rest of my life wishing I could see you every day when I could just take advantage of the you that I get to see when I do. I want to cherish every moment of my life that I get to spend with you, even if I never get to see you in the sunshine. Because I love you.”

You felt like your heart was stuck in your throat. You couldn’t breath. Your mind was racing. You knew that Donghyuk wasn’t talking to you of course, but still your heart pounded, your face turning the reddest that you supposed it ever had to have been in your life.

“And then the rain stopped, and he was there, and so was she and for once in their lives the sun shone on them, and their hands held firmly unto one another, and he could see the tears streaming down her face as she began to nod her head...”

He hesitated, and instantly you knew why. You placed your other hand over his, a smile creeping across your face.

“I love you too. Never let me go.”

“And he never did. And the sunshine never parted the two lovers ever again.”

His fingers slipped from yours, leaving your hands ice cold in the air, but you didn’t say so. Instead you just smiled warmly.

“You just came up with that? Right here? On the spot?” You asked him in awe. He shrugged offhandedly.

“It was nothing,” he assured. “I’m just a bit of a dreamer I guess.”

You scoffed.

“If that was nothing then you just put a whole group of hard-working people out of work,” you mumbled. “Are you a writer on the side?”

“No,” he seemed to consider the response. “Maybe I should be at some point.”

You scoffed.

“Definitely should at some point.”

You shifted your attention back out the window, and sighed.

“You know, it’s been a long time since I have met someone like this,” you murmured. “How often do people make connections off their phones nowadays? I have nothing against dating apps but... This is kind of exhilarating.”

Donghyuk smiled and followed your gaze.

“You know what, I can’t help but agree,” he stated. “Uh, I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help but ask... Do you want to maybe go on a date with me sometime?”

You were so caught offguard by the question that you whipped your head towards him, your eyebrows raising up quickly.

“Date with me?” You blurted. His face was still red and he turned his attention away from you.

“Yeah! I mean, if I didn’t overstep any boundaries,” he responded shyly. You gasped out softly.

“Of course not! I would love to go on a date with you,” you assured. He turned his attention back to you, smiling.

“Will you stay then? For the rest of my shift?”  
You reached across the table, allowing your fingers to brush his.

“Does it seem like I’m leaving?”

-

 _"I don't need the rain," I said. "I need you.”_  
― **Benjamin Alire Sáenz,**[ **Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/16964419)


End file.
